


Only Fools Challenge Harry Potter

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Courtship, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, M/M, Resurrection, Sassy Harry Potter, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: During the Triwizard Tournament, a Slytherin Harry was surprised to see his Fiancé impersonating a Professor and made sure to show his displeasure at the man for keeping it from him for so long.





	Only Fools Challenge Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I'm gonna be doing some one shots while I have some spare time.

He continued glaring at the man who kept on denying his accusations.

"Get out of my office, Potter!" he barked while taking a swig from his flask. "You seem like an okay lad but accusing me of being an imposter is going a bit too far."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes at him before he opened the Marauder's Map once more, saying the passphrase before turning it around to show the man. "Oh, get off it, Barty. This Map shows everyone in the school and where they are and right here, standing in front of me is you while the real Moody is in that trunk over there."

The man's fake eye spun in its socket. "Let me see that Map, Potter!" and without waiting for Harry to give consent, he pulled it from him.

He gritted his teeth then pulled his Wand out and pointed it at Barty. "Oh, you don't get to take that tone with me, Barty. You've kept this a secret from me for months so I'm going to Hex your fucking bollocks off."

Seconds later, he sent a Hex at the man which would cause him to vomit frogs when said man dodged and threw up a shield in a matter of seconds.

"Hexing a Professor has to be worth at least one month's detention, Potter," Barty intoned wrly, not even bothering to pull his own Wand out.

Harry growled and sent another Hex his way only for him to dodge once more. "You fucking bastard! Keep still!"

Barty chuckled and combed a hand through Moody's stringy hair. "Watch your temper, Love. You can be quite vola- Hey!" He hopped to the side after Harry destroyed his shield. "You could seriously hurt someone that way."

"Good," he hissed, raising his Wand to cast a nasty curse at the man when Barty immediately brandished his Wand and conjured ropes around him.

"Calm down, Harry." He began walking towards the boy who was struggling to release himself only for the ropes to get tighter.

Harry scowled at him. "You've been here for months and you kept it a secret from me!"

Barty sighed and bent down to pick his Wand up from where he had dropped it. "I'm on a mission for the Dark Lord, Harry. I couldn't jeopardise it by announcing my presence to anyone."

"Oh, quit with the fucking excuses! I am not just anyone! I'm your fucking Fiancé and quite frankly, I am sick and tired of Voldemort sending you on whatever errand he wants without atleast informing me. Not to mention, all the times he placed you under the Cruciatus Curse and left me to deal with the aftermath!"

And seconds later, the ropes that had been restraining Harry fell to the floor in a heap after he sent a pulse of Wandless Magic at them.

"I could care less that you had been on a mission for Voldemort! I haven't seen you for months and when I do, it's because I manage to catch a fucking glimpse of you or I wouldn't have known otherwise."

Barty remained quiet as Harry ranted, watching as he worked himself up. "Harry…"

Harry just glared at him. "You know what? Fuck you and fuck Voldemort. Atleast now I know who placed my name in that damn Goblet. And if you think for one second that I'm going to help ressurect that bastard then you have another thing coming." And without waiting for Barty to respond, he Accio'd the map and casted a shield around himself. "Fuck you!"

With that said, Harry turned and left the office, ignoring the spell that the other man sent after him since it bounced off of his shield.

If Barty thought for one second that Harry was gonna help Voldemort then he had another thing coming.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_'How inconvenient,'_ he couldn't help but think wryly.

He was currently tied to a headstone in some Graveyard as Pettigrew began preparing some type of ritual to resurrect that bastard, Voldemort.

Barty was standing off the side without his disguise and there was an aggravated look on his face as he avoided looking into Harry's glaring eyes.

By the end of this, Harry swore that their marriage contract was off. I mean, sacrificing your Fiancé to Voldemort should be enough cause for termination.

"Just you wait, Barty Crouch Jr! Once I get out of here, I'm going to suck you fucking dry! By the end of this, you won't even have a knut to your name and I'm gonna kick your arse of a father out on the streets!" He began struggling to free himself to no avail.

Who knew that Pettigrew was so decent at Spellwork? Or was it that wraith form of Voldemort who had conjured the ropes. He didn't even know because he had been too focused on the sight of his Fiancé looking on as he was captured.

Barty noticeably winced at his words and Harry felt a thrill of satisfaction. "That's right! A man like you is not worth my time! Disgraceful!" He then huffed and tried to make himself comfortable.

He could easily escape these ropes but he wanted to see what was going to happen.

**10 minutes later**

Harry had begun to get bored of trying to burn a hole into Barty's face when he heard the distinct sounds of Apparition.

"Huh?" he looked on, an eyebrow raised as dozens of Death Eaters now occupied the cemetery. ' _Wait… Is that Lucius?'_

He scowled and looked back at Barty who was already looking at him. 'I Hate you!' he mouthed, smirking when the man looked down at his feet.

Served him right.

Next to thing you know, Voldemort began some stinking speech about his followers deserting him while Wormtail and Barty actively looked for him in an effort to bring him back.

Harry gritted his teeth at the thought of Barty escaping Azkaban to go look for Voldemort instead of checking up on him.

Yeah… They were so over after this.

And after that, Wormtail began whatever Ritual Voldemort had found and began dropping bone and shit into it, hell, the fat bastard even chopped off his own arm causing Harry to wince.

_'Couldn't he have just used a finger or something? Right idiot, that man.'_

Next he began striding towards Harry muttering something about forcibly taking his Blood when he relaxed.

' _Oh no, you don't,'_ he thought savagely, allowing Pettigrew to take his Blood without any resistance from him. If Voldemort wanted Harry's help then he would give it to him.

It was a shame that he had decided to offer his blood up instead of having them take it by force.

He couldn't help but wonder if it would make any difference to the man's Resurrection and minutes later, he had his answer as the tall obviously Human form of Voldemort stepped out of the cauldron after Pettigrew dropped his wraith form inside.

"Wormtail! What is the meaning of this?!" he hissed in anger after Barty gave him a robe to cover his nakedness.

Wormtail began spluttering while holding his stump of an arm out to Voldemort who ignored it in favour of looking over at Harry.

Honestly, Harry was pretty surprised that the man even let his followers see his wraith form. He could've atleast summoned them afterwards but he didn't pretend to know what was going in Voldemort's twisted head.

"Potter," he drawled as he moved closer to him. "So, we meet again."

Harry just yawned. "Yeah, whatever. Now can you just let me go?"

Voldemort hissed at his impertinence and brandished his Wand at him, causing Barty to noticeably tense from behind him.

Harry noticed the action but it was a little too late. Barty had kidnapped him for this lunatic and there was no forgiveness for him.

"You're rather mouthy for someone in your position."

"What position?" he mocked? Blasting the ropes away with Wandless Magic before pulling Voldemort's Wand out of his hand. "Easy Peasy," he said in amusement, pointing the Wand at the man. "Grip your Wand properly next time."

And just as Voldemort was probably going to blast him away, he flung the Wand at him then Apparited away.

' _I should've let that goody-two-shoes Diggory take the cup.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

After the Ritual in the Graveyard, Harry immediately Owled his parents about terminating his contract with Barty and to no surprise, they Floo'd to the school and took Harry away to Gringotts to get everything finalised.

"To think that that bastard would kidnap you for Voldemort's benefit! Don't you worry, son. Crouch Sr isn't going to know what hit him when we're through with him!" James ranted angrily, ignoring the greetings he received from his fellow Wizards.

Harry grinned and practically skipped as they headed to the Bank. His mother, Lily was by his side practically stewing in her revenge at how she was going to take every last drop of money and artefacts out of Crouch's vault.

And it wasn't much longer when they came upon the Bank, briskly walking up the stairs so that they could bankrupt Crouch and make sure that he suffered in poverty for the rest of his life.

Only… After they had talked to a Teller and were being taken to their Account Manager, they came upon the site of a disguised Barty already seated with his own Goblin at his side.

And behind the desk was… The Head Goblin!

Whoa! Harry looked on, obviously disgruntled after he was told to sit in the chair next to Barty.

"What is the meaning of this, Snoruk?!" James asked in aggravation.

Their Goblin Manager immediately explained that their outstanding contract with the Crouchs' couldn't be terminated after being active unless one of the spouses died.

Barty's Goblin picked up and said that said man had been worried about Harry terminating the contract after a misunderstanding when Harry had exploded, yelling at him that kidnapping him was no fucking misunderstanding.

Afterwards, Harry had shot out of his seat and wrapped his hands around Barty's throat. "You dirty, conniving bastard!" He tightened his hands and tugged his back and forth. "You are not getting away with this!"

And instead dof fighting him, Barty just allowed him to let his anger out until he finally released him after probably seeing his face beginning to turn blue.

Harry gritted his teeth as the man began coughing and sucking in as much air as he could. "You're lucky that I didn't kill you!"

"That's my boy!" James yelled proudly. "Do you see, Lils? He does have some restraint."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately."

Barty finally managed to compose himself, and when he did, he wrapped his arms around Harry and began begging for his forgiveness. "I deeply apologise, My Love. But I had no other choice. It was either that or death and as I bear the mark of the Dark Lord, I am required to do his bidding."

Both Lily and James snorted but Harry remained silent, an indecisive look on his face. "Is that so?"

"Yes… Yes it is."

"So,what you're saying is that there's an obedience spell in the mark?" he asked in curiosity.

Barty immediately nodded. "I would never willingly harm or forsake you, much less agree to kidnap you."

Harry harrumphed but nodded. "Fine. Let's say that I believe what you're saying. Let me see the mark."

Seconds later, Barty's arm was uncovered for all to see.

"Now, that is one ugly tattoo," James intoned wrly, grimacing at the site of it.

Lily sighed in derision. "I can't believe that Severus willingly took that."

Harry took his Wand out and placed it directly onto the Tattoo; he then began saying random words in Parseltongue just as he had done when he had found the Chamber of Secrets.

"What are you doing, Kitten?" James asked curiously, moving closer to see the mark jerking on Barty's arm while Harry continued hissing at it.

"That bastard Voldemort speaks Parseltongue, so I'm certain that he may have used it to create the Dark Mark since it couldn't be removed by normal means and by how active its becoming, I'd say that I hit the mark. I've been studying those Parseltongue tomes that I had found in the Chamber for months now so I'm positive that I'll be able to remove the mark from Barty's arm."

"If that's true then why haven't you tried it on Severus?" Lily spoke up, a frown forming on her face.

Harry snorted. "As if he'll ever confess to having it. I've tried before but he kept yelling at me to leave him alone, so I did. Not to mention, I don't really want Dumbledore sniffing around me."

James immediately agreed. "That's true. Well, if it works, you can use it on that pillock Lucius."

Harry laughed and nodded at him. "Oh yeah. Draco is probably gonna wet his pants when I tell him."

Barty remained quiet as Harry bantered back and forth with his parents. He would smartly remain silent lest Harry go off on him again.

"I do hope you know that Voldemort is gonna renew his efforts to kill you if you succeed," Lily warned, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "Though I wonder. Why did he use your Blood when you're not the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Here, Harry snorted and chuckled mockingly. "Have you seen Longbottom, Mom? He's as pathetic as they come and there's no way that he would've survived the first task even with Barty's help."

Barty silently agreed. The Dark Lord had quickly discarded the thought of using Longbottom and instead made the choice of going with Harry when he had gained the information about him being Barty's Fiancé from that rat, Pettigrew. He had used Crucio on him three times for withholding information and not to mention, Harry was known for insulting the Dark Lord anytime he was mentioned.

Yeah… It wasn't that hard to realise that he would go after Harry to make an example out of him. And Barty had unfortunately been tasked with capturing his Fiancé lest he be killed for his supposed Betrayal.

"Yes!" Harry grinned proudly as he showed Barty's now unmarred skin to his parents and the silent Goblins who had been observing the scene with calculating looks on their faces.

Oh yeah… He had forgotten that they were in the office of the Head Goblin.

Barty's eyes stayed glued to his now markless arm, not quite believing that he was finally free. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders because he no longer felt his Magic been siphoned into the mark.

"Voldemort is gonna shit his pants when he realises what I did," Harry said in amusement, snickering under his breath. "I wish I could've seen his face."

Not Barty though. He had been tortured enough by the Dark Lord to ever want to willingly see him again.

"Now, we can have you checked over with St. Mungos because that tick of yours is annoying sometimes. Not to mention, the random body spasms aren't doing anything for me."

"You're fourteen, Harry. Nothing should be doing anything for you until you're Eighteen," Lily immediately chastised.

"Mum, I am still Human. Not to mention, tons of my classmates had already done It already," he whined.

Barty paled when James' hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Well you are not them, Harry. And I'm sure that Barty would wait until you're older since it's against the law to sleep with Minors. Am I right, Crouch?"

"O-Of course," he hastily agreed.

"Good man." James patted him harshly on the shoulder before turning to look at a scowling Harry. "What?"

"So how is that fair? I'm allowed to be engaged but not have sex with my Fiancé?! These Laws are shite!"

Lily patted him on the head and smiled patronisingly at him. "There, there, Harry. You only have to wait four years."

Harry slapped her hand away. "Don't patronise me, Mum!"

She just snickered at him while James kept on glaring at a nervous Barty.

"Well if that's settled. You can all leave my office."

They all turned to looked at the disgruntled Head Goblin who pointed to the door.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

As they left Gringotts, Harry cuddled up to Barty who had gotten rid of his disguise, ignoring the wide eyed looks that they were receiving.

He was sure that the Aurors would show up soon but he had nothing to worry about.

"-And when those idiots eventually release you, we're going straight to St. Mungos for a checkup and then you're gonna stay with my Mum and Dad because I don't trust Crouch Sr one bit…"

And just as predicated, Aurors surrounded them, their Wands pointed threateningly at them. "Bartemius Crouch Jr, you are to be hereby detained on the crimes of being an Active supporter of the Dark Lord and for bearing the Dark Ma-" Harry immediately cut the man off by pulling up both of Barty's robe sleeves and showing his unblemished skin off to everyone.

"How dare you, Sir! My Fiancé is not a follower of that crackpot, Voldemort-" Almost everyone flinched as Harry said the man's name. "- and if you had bothered to do your jobs correctly, you would've realised that he had been under the Imperious Curse, now take us to the Ministry to clear up this misunderstanding before I sue that incompetent fool Fudge out of office!" Harry tugged Barty's sleeves back down and began tapping his foot on the ground. "Well? What the fuck are you waiting for, the Northern Lights? Let's go! I have classes to attend!"

The Aurors immediately scrambled into action and grabbed hold of Barty, placing him in Magic prohibiting cuffs before grabbing hold of the Potters to side-along Apparate with them.

Harry just allowed them to manhandle Barty because he still deserved it for what he had done to him and within seconds, they were off to the Ministry of Magic.

It was a good thing that he had placed his own mark under Barty's skin or he would not doubt be shipped back to Azkaban when they eventually used Veritaserum on him.

It really was a good thing that he began collecting all those tomes on Parseltongue because now, he could finesse the system and free his Fiancé.

Hmm… Sirius quit blindly following Dumbledore then maybe Harry would help him.

But for now, time to make Fudge look like the fool he is because only fools challenge Harry Potter.


End file.
